goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
After Sonic Underground Was Cancelled
''After Sonic Underground Was Cancelled ''is a GoAnimate-V1 story created by Sarah West. This video is about what might have happened after Sonic Underground was cancelled in October 22, 1999. Plot In the video, Manic and Sonia talk about what happened to them after Sonic Underground was cancelled. Transcript (July 27, 2018) (The video starts with Manic and Sonia having a conversation with some GoAnimate-V1 wiki users) Gfourtx: So, Manic, we heard that you and your sister have been successful in the music industry. Manic: That's right, dude. Shimajiro: Are you and Sonia still the drummer and keyboardist of Sonic Underground? Manic: Um, not really. Ever since Sonic Underground was cancelled, Sonia and I decided that it was time for our underground rock band to split up and move on to other things. VTM on YT: You mean that you and Sonia didn't have any time to accompany Sonic on his adventures? Henry: I agree! Manic: Yeah. Since Sonic is a lot more successful and famous than we are, and since we knew that our quest to find our long-lost mother was starting to become unsuccessful, and that the series wasn't canon to the original Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and was heavily criticized for disrespecting the video games, we decided that it was time for us to move on. (Flashback to October 23, 1999, just a day after Sonic Underground has been cancelled) (We see Manic and Sonia standing in front of Sonic. Sonic is ready to have a talk with his siblings, whom he has hung out and had adventures with for almost a year) Manic: Sonic, we need to talk. Sonic: About what? Manic: We need to talk about what we're gonna do now that Sonic Underground's been cancelled. Sonia: Yeah. Since it's been cancelled, Manic and I don't really want to play in an underground rock band with you anymore. We've also failed our long journey to find our long-lost mother. Sonic: I know, but failing our journey doesn't mean we can't stop playing music. Sonic Underground will rock no matter what! Think about it, guys! Someday, our band will be famous! We might get a record deal and hit it big! We'll tour all of Mobius playing songs from our show! Our records are gonna go platinum, and we're gonna have groupies, and... Manic: Dude, I don't think we're ready to become famous yet. What's the rush with having to become famous anyway? Sonia: Yeah. I think we should just take a break from playing music for a while. Sonic: A break? Guys, if we take a break, we'll stagnate creatively! We'll lose our mojo! Sonia: To lose mojo, don't you need to first have a mojo? Manic: Yeah. I kind of lost my mojo already. Sonia: To tell you the truth, Sonic, we're not very good. Sonic: We're not? Sonia: Well, I'm a good keyboardist and Manic's a good drummer and singer, and you're an okay guitarist, but your singing voice and lyrics...well, they're kind of awful. Manic: Yeah. Most of our songs aren't very well-written. Sure, "Someday", "I'll Find My Home", and "Lead the Children, Light the Way" are okay, but the rest...not so much. You don't really seem to know how to write a good song. Do you, bro? Sonic: Uh... Sonia: And besides, most people don't like Sonic Underground. Sonic: How come? Manic: Well, it wasn't canon to the series of video games it's based on, and it kinda disrespected it. It also had some cheap animation and quite a few animation errors. Nobody quite liked your personality in the show, either. It seemed like you were trying way too hard to be cool, but only came out as a major dork. Sonic: Really? Sonia: Yeah. You're not like that in the video games. You can do so much better than you did in Sonic Underground. Sonic: But guys, what if everyone wants to see our band play someday? Manic: Look, bro, we don't want to talk about this nonsense anymore. Since the show's been cancelled, it's time for us to move on. I'm quitting the band. Sonia: Me too. I'm tired of it. (Manic and Sonia turn their backs and walk away, much to Sonic's dismay) Sonic: What?! Guys! No! Manic: Sonic, it's no fun anymore. Our songs are not getting any better. Sonia: Yeah. We stink. (Sonic tries to run after his siblings, who are now walking out the door. He yells out to them as they walk out) Sonic: Stink today, rock tomorrow! (Sonic then realizes what he had just said) Sonic: Ooh! Hear that, guys? That's a song title! Manic: Let it go, man. (And with that, Manic and Sonia leave and slam the door behind them. Just then, Sonic sees Tails come in right after Manic and Sonia have left) Sonic: Huh? Oh...hey, Tails. Tails: Sonic! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a few months! Sonic: Well, I've been starring in this show called Sonic Underground, which has recently been cancelled. Tails: Sonic Underground? Hmm, I think I heard Knuckles talk about that show since he was in it. Sonic: Yeah. You see, in the show, I go on a journey in search of my lost mother. But I'm not alone. I'm accompanied by my two long-lost siblings, Sonia and Manic. Tails: Wait! You have siblings? Sonic: Yeah. Pretty weird, huh? Anyway, as we fight evil, we also play in an underground rock band, which, by the way, is called Sonic Underground. Tails: An underground rock band, huh? Sonic: That's right. But now, unfortunately, the show has been cancelled. Since the show was cancelled yesterday, Sonia and Manic decided that it was time for the band to end. They both quit on me. Think I should go as a solo act now? Tails: Well, not really. You've been so busy working on that show of yours that you didn't have much time to help us fight Dr. Robotnik and his evil robot minions. That's why I was so worried about you. Sonic: Oh. Well, I guess they were right. Sonic Underground did kinda disrespect the video games. But if we're gonna get a new show soon, I hope there's still a spot for me to play my guitar. Tails: Well, don't keep your hopes up. (Back in the present) Gfourtx: So, what happened after you disbanded? Manic: Well, let me tell ya, it was quite a long break. Sonia and I didn't play music for three years, and we just toured Mobius, looking for a purpose in life. Shimajiro: When did you decide to make music again? Sonia: I believe it was sometime during 2003, when we met a chicken named Sharps and a monkey named Max. They asked us if we could be in their band, and we agreed. For a while, we had these awesome jam sessions together. Our band was called The Cosmic Diamonds. VTM on YT: That's really cool. Did Sonic know about your band when you first started playing? Manic: Uh, not really. We didn't know it yet, but Sonic was already starring in a new show that, unlike Sonic Underground, actually respected and stayed true to the video games. It was an anime called Sonic X. (Flashback to August 23, 2003, the day Sonic X started airing its English dub) (Sonic and his friends are talking about how well Sonic X is going so far) Sonic: Man, being in an anime is awesome! It's a lot better than the last show I starred in. Tails: It sure is. And even though 4Kids has been cutting quite a few corners in the English dub, they've still managed to keep it just as awesome as the original Japanese version. Sonic: Yeah, I couldn't agree more. I think Sonic X is one of the best shows that 4Kids has dubbed! Amy: I agree. (As they walk down the hall, Sonic hears music coming from one of the rooms) Sonic: Huh? Where's that music coming from? (Sonic opens the door to see a rock band playing. Max the monkey is on bass guitar, Sharps the chicken is on lead guitar, and an unnamed female cat is on tambourine. To his shock, Sonic sees Sonia playing the keyboard and Manic playing the drums) Sonic: Holy...moly. (When Manic and Sonia see Sonic poking his head in the door, they immediately stop playing. Max, Sharps, and the cat stop playing as well. Sonia and Manic are surprised to see their brother, whom they haven't seen in a while and have almost forgotten about him) Sharps: Hey, don't you people ever knock first? Manic: Uh, I think he's with us. Sonia: Come on in. (Sonic comes into the room. As he's almost forgotten about them ever since Sonic Underground was cancelled, he awkwardly greets Sonia and Manic. As he can tell, Sonia and Manic seem to feel the same way as he does) Sonic: Manic, Sonia. It...It's so good to see you guys again. I haven't seen you two since Sonic Underground was cancelled. Sonia: It's so good to see you again, too, Sonic. Sonic: Um, how have you been? Manic: Everything's great, dude! As you can see, we've started playing music again, and we've become mebers of this really cool band. Sonia: Our band's called "The Cosmic Diamonds"! Sonic: That's...uh, that's a really cool name. Sonia: It sure is! In fact, playing in The Cosmic Diamonds is a lot better than playing in our previous band. Sonic: You mean the underground rock band that we formed five years ago? Manic: Yeah, man. You remember being the lead singer and guitarist, right? Sonic: Yeah. As I might recall, you guys told me I wasn't that good. Sonia: We know. We kinda sucked back then. Manic: But now we've gotten better than we were before! I bet that someday The Cosmic Diamonds will hit the big time! I mean, listen to us! This is the best we've ever sounded on "Twist and Shout"! Sonia: But we gotta hand it to you, bro. Some things have been a little strange without you. Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Non Grounded Videos